Letters From the Crime Scene
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: This is a collection of letters. Ahkmenrah has gone missing, and the public, who assume the exhibits are actors, believe Larry is to blame for the disappearance, and potential murder, of the visitors' favorite "acting" exhibit. In order to clear Larry's name, Octavius, Jedediah, Atilla, Nicky, and Teddy set out to prove his innocence. Can they prove it, and find Ahkmenrah?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a collection of letters sent between some of the characters that follow one storyline. Basically, Ahkmenrah was kidnapped, but since the outside world believes the exhibits are simply actors, Larry and the other "actors" are blammed for his diappearance, with Larry being the primary suspect. Although McPhee knows it was not Larry, he has no choice but to send him off to court for trial. Octavius, Jedediah, Atilla, and Teddy desperately search to find their missing Pharoah, so he can return home to his museum family and prove Larry's innocence.

Also, this first entry will look a lot like the text from my story _Pages_. I went ahead and deleted that story so I could build something a little bit better. The first entry is adapted from _Pages,_ and other references and parts of the story will be included throughout.

If this collection is well received by you wonderful readers, then I may write an actual story about this plot. I hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _To my best friend and brother,_

 _I am writing this to you now from my bed in the hospital. By the waning light, my hand ever so gently writes these words for your eyes to read. It is cold tonight. The thin blankets given to me offer little warmth. At least it is relatively quiet here. The doctors are kind to me. However, the strange machines that make the beeping sound are an annoyance. The food is not like what I am use to, but it is better than the coffee you had me drink that one time. I hope you smile at that sentence. It would do you well to smile._

 _I know this is not news that you wish to hear. And I wish with all my heart I could tell you it is not true. I trust Teddy has already told you. I would not be surprised if everyone knew of my plight by now, with how news travels these days. Larry is a fine man, and a good friend and role model. I know he would never do what he is blamed for doing, and I can almost feel the guilt that must rest upon his already wearied shoulders. You know how it pains me to know the sadness those I love must feel, especially when what has happened was not their fault._

 _And it was not yours either, Jedediah. Not yours, not Teddy's, not Atilla's, not even Ahkmenrah's. I am wounded of my own mistakes. I should have listened to you. I suppose I just wanted to prove Larry's innocence. And your own. You know how people are. If Larry is found guilty of Ahkmenrah's absence, then those around him shall fall under speculation as well. And I could not let that happen._

 _I should not have gone out on my own. I thought I could find the last piece of proof we needed to clear Larry's name. I did not realize that my feet had led me into the enemy's hands. I should have been more vigilant of the danger. I did not see them behind me…._

 _If it had not been for you and Teddy finding me when you did, I do not think I would be writing this to you now._

 _I sigh right now as I write this, for my mistake was a foolish one. I am so tired, Jedediah. I am tired of answering their questions when I want to rest. Both of those lawyer people have come to speak to me. I answered truthfully to both, Jedediah. As truthfully as I could. I did not like the way they pressed me. It felt like they were trying to threaten me…._

 _And those people with the cameras. Reporters, I think they are called. The doctors tell me they wish to speak with me as soon as I recover enough to walk. I know not what they wish to ask me. I do not want to be on the television. I want to return to you, and the others. I want this nightmare to be over._

 _Actually, now that I think about it, I might have the evidence to prove Larry's innocence after all! Although I was wounded and afraid, I managed to catch a glimpse of the two man who attacked me._

 _I recall that he was of an average height, perhaps a small bit taller than me. I cannot recall his eye color, but he had tawny hair that curled up at the ends. He was wearing a sort of trench coat, the color gray. I caught a glimpse of his weapon before he used it. It looked similar to yours, in shape, at least, but it was more...modern looking. I did not see him coming, so he must be a man of silence._

 _That is as much as I can remember. Perhaps it will be enough to hold of the final sentence for at least a while longer. But I fear without any physical proof, there is not much my description can do for Larry. I am sorry. I tried._

 _It is so lonely here, Jedediah. I wish it was safe for you and the others to come visit me, but I would not allow you to risk yourselves to come. For all we know, the man who attacked me and took Ahkmenrah could be after you, too. It is best if you all stayed where you are. Focus on freeing Larry from this lie he was put into._

 _You know Jedediah, these doctors are not that great for conversation. Every time I open my mouth they tell me I must be silent. They say that talking will hurt me further. Now I am no medic, but I do not think simply speaking will tire me too much. So I speak to them anyways. I have found entertainment in telling them stories about you. Forgive me, but it is hard not to laugh when I think of your shenanigans. And when I laugh, they ask me what is funny. So, I tell them._

 _Of course, I refrain from most details as to not give away our true museum origins. I merely say that these stories were simply our adventures while working at the museum. I told them not of anything that could give myself, you, or the others away._

 _Now, I figure you want to know how I am, yes? I am doing fine, I think. The doctors seem a lot more relaxed, although one of the nurses told me this morning that there was still metal in me from the bullet. I guess I will have to face surgery again. But no matter. I shall be just fine._

 _I hope you and the others are well at this moment. I pray to all the gods we will get through this. Larry is innocent, and soon, gods willing, we shall prove it._

 _Until I see you again, I wish you luck._

 _Octavius Caesar_


	2. Chapter 2

_To my beloved dear,_

 _My dear, I am torn. I am miles away from you, and my yearns to feel your presence in my arms. When I close my eyes, I see my face mere inches from mine, your eyes gazing deep into mine, pristine and love filled. I know not what will await us when we meet again. I know now even if you are safe, my dear. Are you safe?_

 _Lawrence and the others have traveled very far with me these past few months, and we have all paid the price. We should never have come out here. The world is much more frightening than it seemed from our place on the windowsill. This little escapade of ours was a mistake. We only wanted to find him, but it has gone terribly wrong._

 _Only Jedediah, Atilla, and myself remain together now. Lawrence is spending the night under lock and key, behind the bars of the sensitivity of men today. I did not think he did any wrong. But many others would say otherwise. Poor Lawrence. Blamed for a crime he did not commit. He was just as keen to find Ahkmenrah as the rest of us. We all know it was not he who harmed him. But, unfortunately, the evidence we have found shouts against him, much like the mob of people in the court._

 _Now, he is being blamed for the attack on Octavius. Can you believe that? Lawrence would never do such a thing! He was not the one who took our dear Ahkmenrah, nor was he the one who hurt Octavius! I can't understand how the man judging over the court can believe it was him! Does Lawrence really seem like the kind of guy who would do such things to those he loves, or anyone else for the matter?_

 _I want to walk right up to the jury and slap each and every one of them! How bad has our nation gotten since I was in the presidency? Aweful! They act off of such little proven evidence, and so many terrible people get off easily. From what I've heard, the man who our lawyer believes is responsible should still be in prison right now. Yet somehow he got off on parole!_

 _I find it so hard to understand all of this. Law has changed, too. I remember the days where if you were guilty, you were rightly punished for your crimes. You had a fair trial, and any lawyers caught bribing or being bribed were just as guilty as their defendants! And there is so much corruption in the courtroom!_

 _Forgive me, my dear. I know politics confuse you. They confuse me at times, too. If only the day was simplier. I know you must still be wondering what is wrong with Octavius. I only touched briefly on that._

 _We do not know what exactly happened, but Jedediah and I had been walking when we happened to find him. It is a miracle he was still alive. We are not sure who attacked him, but he was shot through the stomach region. We know very little of his condition as of now, although he wrote to Jedediah a day ago. He said he was fine, but he has to undergo more surgery._

 _It is a terrible thing, that this has happened to him. But he managed to get a good viewing of his attacker, and there is enough evidence to potentially find his attacker. If we're lucky, the man who attacked Octavius is in league with the man who took Ahkmenrah. Or, if we are very, very lucky, he is the same man._

 _Myself and those remaining in our small group are doing somewhat well. We still have enough money to rent the hotel room we are staying in. We are safe here for now. Yet, we can't shake the feeling we are being watched. It is a frightening feeling, but we have seen very little suspicious activity._

 _Atilla is doing quite well. He seems to understand the situation. His cover as an acting exchange student is serving him well enough. As for Jedediah, he is bordering a nervous wreck. His nerves are wearing thin, as are mine. We are all worried for Ahkmenrah and Octavius, and fear what might happen to Larry. None of us are in a spot we wish to be in._

 _I hope you and Nicky are well, my dear. We will hopefully return to the museum soon._

 _Teddy Roosevelt_


	3. Chapter 3

_To my lovely President,_

 _Teddy! Oh, my Teddy! It brings a smile to my lips to hear from you so! You are deeply missed, my lovely President. Not an night goes by where I do not whisper your name in the darkness. The sound of your name brings comfort to me, and soothes me into sleep. The bed feels cold and empty without you. I wish with all my heart that you will return to me soon. And the others, of course._

 _I promise you, my love, Nicky and myself are safe and well in Larry's apartment. We keep our careful eyes on the Tablet, to make sure that the spell does not run out. Nicky has been staying near me lately. He misses his father very much. He wants to hear from Larry soon. Is Larry allowed to write?_

 _We have been keeping up with the case on the television. According to the ones who speak at six at night, Larry is the guilty one. They even blame McPhee for not keeping a written record of his museum staff. It makes very little sense to me. McPhee does not actually have to keep record of those who work for him, does he? None of us would ever leave the museum, and Larry has proven the museum is the place for him. Why can Larry not bail himself himself out? He has a lot of valuable money from his old job. Can he not use it?_

 _The world has always been a scary, and threatening place. Even in my time, there were always those in my trie who sought to fight others. There is no peace when humanity is involved. It angers me to know that Ahkmenrah has been taken by evil men. Ahkmenrah is very nice and sweet, and has done nothing to deserve to be taken from his home. Larry has done nothing wrong, either._

 _My love, what evidence have you found? There has to be something that can prove Larry did not take Ahkmenrah. Have they searched the museum? No, that is a bad idea. Is there nothing at all?_

 _Teddy, we all know Larry did not hurt Ahkmenrah. He did not hurt Octavius, either. Surely they do not believe that he did. If what I have seen on the television is true, then Larry has been under watch ever since the case began. How could he be the one to attack Octavius? You tell me Octavius has been conscious since being wounded, and that he gave details of the man who hurt him. Can they not see that obviously this man is not Larry?_

 _I understand your anger at the suspect. He sounds like a man who should not have even been set free. He does not sound like a man who deserves freedom. He is the one who has caused all this pain. He is the one who took Ahkmenrah from us. He is the one who separated Larry and Nicky. He is the one who hurt Octavius, and put more worry on Jedediah's weary shoulders. He is the one who made you leave me. He deserves no mercy._

 _Man has always been corrupt. Even within my tribe there was corruption. Those warriors who wanted and demanded glory and respect from the rest of us. They never did anything to deserve the joy of others. It feels as if no one can be trusted anymore._

 _Indeed, I was worried for Octavius. Nicky and I saw him being taken to the hospital on the television. It was hard to understand what was happening, but now I see. How bad is the wound? Is Jedediah taking it alright? I know he must so sick with worry. I hate to think of Octavius alone in that place. He must so scared. Surgery? Oh no. Will he be alright after it?_

 _So the man who hurt Octavius and took Ahkmenrah is the same man? Do you have proof of this?_

 _If you run out of money, I can write to McPhee for more. Or you could come to Larry's apartment. It is a good, quiet place for Octavius to recover, too, when the surgery is over. Someone is watching you? Oh, my love, could it be the man who hurt Octavius and took Ahkmenrah? Will her hurt you too?_

 _Teddy, do you think it might be best if Jedediah returns to us? We could keep a close eye on him. And give him comfort, too._

 _Please return to me soon, Teddy. I miss you._

 _Sacagawea_


End file.
